


A Vampire and his Baby

by frosen2solid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Human Jisung, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosen2solid/pseuds/frosen2solid
Summary: When your boyfriend is a vampire and you are a human.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung accidentally nips his forefinger with a knife. An accident that can be avoided but surely can happen when you are not lucky. The liquid of life they said, but It looks like red paint carelessly falls on a sad crushed cabbage. 

Jisung ponders, should he wash or just put a band-aid around it, as his blood's trickling and bonded with each order in harmony. Chenle's back with a newly acquired omega 3 eggs, chirping like a canary. 

"Jisung what happened to your finger?"  
"The knife is unfriendly and wants to take revenge for the cabbage I murdered."  
What..? Chenle hurriedly goes to the medicine cabinet and procured bandaid, cotton and alcohol.

Jisung amused by his boyfriend. He lifts his bloodied hand and levitates it around Chenle's nose. 

"Your meal is ready" Jisung tease 

Chenle's eyes glint, the kitchen light is playing a trick on it. After all vampire eyes don't exude light like cats and other nocturnal animals. Chenle gently takes his bloodied hand upon his own mouth, wraps his tongue reverently on his forefinger and sucks. Seconds pass and he stops. 

"Why'd you stop, you can drink more"  
"I believe it is not a good time"  
"Heh?"

Chenle' s dabs alcohol on Jisung's wound without warning and proceed to seal it with bandaid.  
"Ouch that's hurt, please treat a sick patient with some delicacy"

"I am not a doctor and I don't intend to become one. Jisung pouts at Chenle.

"We'll finish cooking okonomiyaki first, then you must finish your brunch, after that, you could spare me some of your blood."

His smile is back to decorate his face. Jisung favorite activity lately is feeding his boyfriend. He cannot feed him every day continuously, after all, his blood doesn't regenerate that fast so he is looking forward to it.


	2. Meal Time is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle's always nervous when Jisung asked him to drink his blood. First of all human are fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not read this chapter if you have fear of blood. I hope you enjoy this ^^

Chapter 2 

Chenle's always nervous when Jisung asked him to drink his blood. First of all, human are fragile. If you accidentally puncture carotid artery it's game over, the blood will burst freely like fireworks and within one minute the human will be bled to dead, older and experience vampires with high pride who often have less empathy for human, love to feast from carotid artery because it carries blood with fresh oxygen. They said it tastes like fizzy water, fresh and rejuvenating, but others rebutted, drinking from carotid artery is messy and do not represent vampire in an elegant way, so they prefer to drink from jugular veins on each side of the neck, where oxygenated blood will stream out gently, easy for them to savor it, like depicted on every vampire drama, movie or picture. 

But, either way, are not good, medical attention is still needed if a vampire bites human like that, so Chenle has a different way to drink, he prefers to drink around shoulders smalls veins.

Jisung undresses, well because it is not easy to clean blood stain on a t-shirt, and they don't want to make the launderer worry. 

Jisung's waving his hand to call his hyung. Chenle feels his temperature drops although he always cold, he feels colder now. He is staring at Chenle, Chenle looks down. He knows he is ready. Chenle places both of his hand on Jisung's back and hugs him.  
"Why are you still afraid of injection needle but not being afraid to be bitten by me, Jisunggie?"

"It's different! Needles are pointy and sharp. Hemm...but your incisors are sharp and pointy too...Ya know maybe because I love you, you don't scare me."  
Chenle blushes because of the sudden confession, he secretly saves it in his unbeaten heart.  
"Just bite already! This suspense is killing me too" Jisung stares dagger at him so Chenle shows off his shining incisors and Jisung smiles, it fascinated him greatly. 

"Huff well if you said so, bon appétit" Chenle takes his first bite. "Owww...oww..oww it's hurt" Jisung's nagging while he stays still and clenching his fist.  
He precisely draws blood, below Jisung's pectoral bone, and gulp serenely. "Ugh, Chenle can you make it faster?"

Chenle doesn't change his pace, everything should move according to how it flows. Jisung feels a little drowsy but it is hurt, hurts like ants biting your sweet fruit relentlessly. Jisung grabs a handful of Chenle's hair and tucks, he just wants a small revenge, Chenle knows and keeps swallowing languidly while Jisung starts to pinch his neck.

Seconds are running away. The alarm rings and startles both of them. Chenle stops and licks excess blood on Jisung skin then sterilize and patch him with a nearby big square band-aid. He drank almost exactly one pint, basically, Jisung gave the same amount as a person who donated blood for red cross.

"Thank you for the meal" Chenle pecks Jisung cheeks.  
" Just invite me to a fancy dinner and we're even" Jisung kiss the tip of his nose and goes to their bed chamber, followed by Chenle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I want to make it more sensual...but it became more scientific...


	3. The First Time I Interact with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the vampire bible said, "Hide your thirst, blood is always tempting but do not fall to bloodlust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy~

Six months ago~

"You smell nice," Chenle said it out loud in front of a countless student who is busy doing their best queueing to fight for the limited edition holy-moly cheesy ramyun. He doesn't intend to say that it was accidental! As the vampire bible said, "Hide your thirst, blood is always tempting but do not fall to bloodlust."

A boy in front of him tilt his head, seems confused by his remark. He is Jisung, Chenle classmate, they usually sit far apart from each other diagonally as far as the class goes, he is taller than majority of his classmated and only second to the tallest student in the class, with several silver strands of hair sticking from his head like a mouse and human hybrid, Jisung is sticking up like a sore thumb when he sits on his chair at the front of the class. They never interact with each other, well the class has just started for 10 days and although Chenle is a social butterfly he wants to take it slow when it is the time to get to know all of his classmates. 

Jisung finds Chenle is a tiny bit weird. They literally queueing for the famous ramyun, and he said that he smells nice? He should compliment the ramyun's aroma and not him, it engulfs the air with its delicious smell. He sniffs himself and he doesn't particularly find himself smells good or bad. "Oh yeah really? Thanks, I guess" Jisung replied. Chenle smiles stiffly at him and the chilly awkward silence on the bustling place is dawning upon them until it's their turn to get their ramyun. 

Chenle put one teaspoon of chilly oil, chili pepper flakes, and cut habanero chilies on his ramyun just like how his chatty friend said spicier the ramyun, the better it tastes. After he sits at the place his friends secure, Chenle's take a mouthful of it, chew, and savor the spiciness of the ramyun. He may be a vampire, but It doesn't mean that he cannot appreciate human's food, it can alleviate his hunger but not his thirst though. After two big bites he feels his ramyun is missing something, the gooey cheese underneath is missing from his bowl.  
"Nooooooo...the aunty forgot to put the cheesiest cheese on my bowl..." Chenle's senior Renjun, rubs his hair to comfort him. Then they heard something is sounds really wrong. 

"Do you hear that?"  
"Is the aircon malfunctioning?" Chenle Wonders  
"Nah it's ghost screeching looking for revenge." Renjun assumed.  
Chenle looks around. He sees a wriggling back of a distress person with silver hair. "Fucccccccccc* it's Jisung, I think he is gonna die!" Chenle abruptly stands, knocking his unfinished bowl and run towards a dying Jisung.

Jisung is holding his neck, gasping for air like a goldfish who is out in the open air far too long when the master is cleaning the fishbowl. Chenle approaches him, as nearby schoolmates just stand or sit in disbelief. Chenle doesn't intend to hurt him, but he will die anyway if he does nothing, after all, human can descend to brain death at mere five minutes of lacking oxygen, so Chenle stands behind Jisung, supporting his chest with his left hand, leans him forward and gives him one-two-three... sharp blows between Jisung's shoulder blades with the heel of his hand.  
A big lump of mozzarella cheese flying out Jisung mouth like a projectile accompanied by cracking sound and shriek. "By the God of the mortal...Jisung...are you alright? Chenle is squeaking his words while holding sluggish Jisung.  
Voice raspy like dry rice crackers. "You broke my bone dumbass...but thanks" Jisung smiles weakly.

Chenle feels bad but hey he saves a life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, actually Chenle accidentally broke Jisung's left side collarbone because of his awesome vampiric strenght.


	4. Latitude of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three months of school activities, Chenle is hailed as the most athletic first year ever.

After the mozzarella incident, Chenle's mother meets with Jisung's mother, she apologizes about Chenle hasty action and offered to pay for Jisung's needed medical treatment, but Jisung's mother firmly declined it couples of times. She said she is grateful because Chenle saved his son.  
So...out of worry and concern Chenle's mother makes Chenle visit Jisung's house every day with lots of well-wishes presents like a huge bouquet of sunflowers, Godiva chocolates, and a big dolphin plushie, that Jisung happily receives. Because Chenle daily visits, even Jisung's mother has known Chenle's preference to drink tea. Chenle likes milk tea that is made by pouring the red tea over sweetened milk while Jisung loves a lemon tea with lots of honey.

After one month and three weeks, Jisung goes back to school. He has dropped the honorific when he is speaking with Chenle, as they are friends already. 

...

"It's that a bird?"  
"It's that an airplane?"  
"No!"  
"It's Super Chenle!"

After three months of school activities, Chenle is hailed as the most athletic first year ever. He can literally float in the sky when he did pole jumping. he can shoot the football into the goal and lost it in the cloud. When running, he outruns everyone else, he even only needs 9.9 seconds to finish 100m short track run. Not only He gets a perfect score on each test he also can play the piano so well and his singing voice is like the sound of angel choir resides in the heaven. Cooking is his forte too, his classmates always ask to taste the dish that he made. 

But, maybe because of his sensitive fair skin, he seldom joined outdoor activities, He often gloomy sits under the tree with his open parasol while watching his friends having fun. He had tried to join with Jisung to play volleyball but it doesn't end well. 

"Did someone grill potatoes?" Chenle asks

" You're burning!?" Jisung shouts then tried to kill small fire on Chenle's hair by dousing it with sand. 

In conclusion instead of playing volley, Chenle decided to do sand bathing. While his head is in the open air and his body is covered by beach parasol because even as an evolved vampire, his resistance level against sunlight is still so-so. The sunlight still can kill him if he spends 8-12 hours basked in it.

...

Jisung is so clumsy. He absentmindedly getting hit by a soccer ball in high velocity and cracked his nose. It is bleeding heavily that makes Chenle shivers in want when he tries to help him. The damage makes a slight bump on his nose when it healed. When Jisung was eating omelet curry rice, with Chenle and his other friends, Chenle notices something is dripping under his peripheral view and then he saw Jisung stands abruptly and left his curry that strangely decorated with red. He chases him and actually Jisung is looking for ice to cool his nosebleeds...Chenle just gulps when he saw Jisung hand stained by his fresh blood and runs maniacally outside to buy him an ice pack at a nearby convenience store, without school guard permission. After that, he safely gives it to Jisung and runs again to calm his damned boiling vampire blood.

...

"Mark! Mark-hyung!" Chenle's knocks repeatedly until Mark opens his door.

"What's up Le? It's twelve past two for beauty sleep sake!" Chenle excuses himself into Mark's room and sits on his chair.

Chenle grabs his own hair with both of his hand. "I think Jisung makes me crazy!" He states it.

"Heh? Why? I thought both of you are best friends?"

"Yeah friends...that makes me think that I will die because of thirst."

" I have diet blood drinks, do you want some?

"Nah I am fine, thanks though...health conscious vampire hyung" Chenle sighs." I literally drank 10 packs of full blood drinks and I still feels thirsty and bloated. 

"Oh, that's why your cheeks look chubbier than usual!" Mark pinches Chenle's cheek teasingly.

"Anyway back at the topic...have you found your destined human yet, I mean the human whose blood is to your liking?"

"No, I haven't I guess" Said Mark calmly.

" The problem is...hyung...I think Jisung is my destined one."

"Just like a fairy tale," Mark smirks smugly.

"Yeah maybe it's like that...but...I couldn't find the chance to tell him that..."

"Just tell Jisung, You're making me crazy! And. I want to take you to a beautiful building and fight you on the rooftop with our best suits on"

"Haaaaah! That's so lam-!

Mark shuts his mouth and shushing him. A thud, something is falling on the floor. "There's someone outside...I hope it's not a drunk teacher or a dorm guard." Mark groggily added.

After five long minutes, they inspect outside. There is a white plastic bag filled with several banana yogurts, chocolate milk, and jelly drinks.  
"These are my favorite drinks...except the gross grass jelly one. Mark said happily to find salvageable ones. "Hyung you can have this." Chenle passes him the banana yogurts and take the rest of the drinks with him and jogs to his room.

...

"Please don't cry Jisung..."

Jisung tilts his head to the side, choking on the tears.

"Mark-hyung said you want to fight me...? Are we not friends?" Jisung sobs a bit.

Chenle's put his hand on Jisung's head and pats him softly. "It's just a joke Jisunggie." ("Oh my gosh, Mark-hyung")

"You're so cute even when you're crying," Chenle whispers to his ears as he cups Jisung's face with both of his hands. 

Chenle really wants to licks Jisung tears, the bodily fluid of the human whose blood a vampire adores is irresistible...But, Chenle doesn't want to be called a pervert, although he is also distracted by Jisung's plump lips. Jisung pulls away Chenle's hands. He hates to be seen when he is vulnerable.

Can I kiss you better? Chenle murmurs

"...No..." And Chenle's heart sinks.

"NO...I mean...I wouldn't mind..." Jisung blushes until the redness tints his ears too.

At first, Chenle closes the distance tentatively, ("Oh mortal God, why the teardrops on his eyelashes are sparkling prettily." "Shi*...shi* here I come.") Chenle took his courage with him to fuel his action.

Then he locks his lips with Jisung's. His lips are dry, parched even, but it tastes sweet like caramel popcorn. Jisung is eager, just like Chenle, he's mouthing his lips against him until his own lower lip is bleeding by the contact. Instinctively Chenle's licking his torn lip, lapping the blood as he deepens the kiss and tasting Jisung's palate, their tongues are dancing intimately on a heated tango, pushing and pulling with each other, until Jisung pushed Chenle shoulders away for a moment to take a deep breath he misses. 

"I think we should stop." Flushed like a tomato Chenle said as he feels quite high after he tastes him. "Why?" Jisung inquires. Chenle looks at him...there is no way a sane person will miss a change like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡(@'3'@)


End file.
